


Need a Light?

by shrift



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo shook a cigarette from the pack, searching his robes for a light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Light?

Sanzo glared at the gray sky, cool mist clinging to his hair and eyelashes. It couldn't even rain properly on this journey, which came as no surprise. He shook a cigarette from the pack, searching his robes for a light.

There was a _snick_ of a lighter to his left, and Sanzo turned to see Gojyo's stupid grinning face. Gojyo tossed the lighter and lit it again, offering. Sanzo reached to take it, but Gojyo held fast, forcing him to lean close to light the tip of his cigarette.

Sanzo took a drag and grunted.

Gojyo smirked. "You're welcome. Bitch."


End file.
